Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective inflatable cab for an operator of a walk-behind or mechanical device, such as a snow-blower, ride-on tractor, lawn mower, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore others have suggested cabs for walk-behind tractors and the like. One such cab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,888, wherein a partial enclosure for the operator of a walk-behind tractor includes transparent windows in a fabric cover draped over a skeleton frame releasably secured to the handlebars and the handlebar supports extending rearwardly from the walk-behind tractor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,553 flexible transparent plastic curtains encompass the passenger compartment of a motorized golf cart. A transparent plastic tractor cab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,379.
However, the prior art cabs are cumbersome and difficult to assemble. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus to protect an operator of a walk-behind mechanical and/or power-driven device which can be easily and quickly assembled.